Jon Snow
"You know nothing Jon Snow" -Ygritte in A Clash of Kings Lord Commander Jon Snow '''is the son of Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen, the late Prince of Dragonstone. From infancy, Jon is presented as the bastard son of Lord Eddard Stark, Lyanna's brother, and raised alongside his lawful children at Winterfell, the seat of House Stark. However, his true parentage is kept secret from everyone, including Jon himself, in order to protect him from those that sought the complete annihilation of House Targaryen after Robert's Rebellion and to maintain order in the realm. At the age of fourteen, he joins the Night's Watch, where he earns the nickname Lord Snow and is eventually chosen as Lord Commander. However, he is later murdered in a mutiny due to his sympathy for the Free Folk and attempting to take back Winterfell and the North from the Boltons. '''Biography Early Life Secret Origin Fifteen years before the War of the Five Kings, Rhaegar Targaryen allegedly abducted Lyanna Stark of Winterfell in a scandal that would lead to the outbreak of Robert's Rebellion. Rhaegar would eventually return to fight in the war, but not before leaving Lyanna behind at the Tower of Joy, guarded by Lord Commander Gerold Hightower, Ser Oswell Whent and Ser Arthur Dayne of the Kingsguard. Lord Eddard Stark, Lyanna's brother, rode to war along with her betrothed, Robert Baratheon, to rescue his sister and avenge the deaths of their father and brother on the orders of Rhaegar's father, Aerys II, the Mad King. Robert would ultimately kill Rhaegar at the Battle of the Trident, effectively ensuring their victory in the war. After the Sack of King's Landing, Ned continued south in search of his sister and ultimately found her at the Tower of Joy in the Red Mountains at the border of Dorne. Ned and his companions engaged in a final fierce melee with the remaining Targaryen Kingsguard, which resulted in the deaths of all combatants save Ned himself and Howland Reed. After defeating the last of the Kingsguard, Ned rushed into the tower to save his sister - only to find Lyanna dying from childbirth, having just given birth to Rhaegar's own son. Desperate to protect the life of her newborn child, a fading Lyanna pleaded with Ned to promise her that he would keep her son safe, and his true heritage hidden from Robert as he had been Rhaegar's most bitter enemy. Furthermore, the boy's existence was a potential threat to Robert's claim to the Iron Throne after the deaths of Rhaegar's other children, Rhaenys and Aegon, by his wife Elia Martell, who also perished, during the Sack of King's Landing. In accordance with her last wish, Ned resolved to pass Lyanna's son off as his own bastard and raise him in his home castle - a great blow to his honor as he knew that his decision would shame both himself and his lady wife, Catelyn Tully who had given birth to Robb. Ned decided not to use his nephew's birth name of Jaehaerys, which would have given away his real parentage. Instead, he chose to give the baby the name "Jon" after his great friend and mentor Jon Arryn, Lord of the Vale, whom he loved like a second father. The boy also grew up using the surname "Snow", as is customary for acknowledged bastards in the North. In truth, however, "Jon" is not a bastard at all, as Rhaegar apparently had his marriage to Elia annulled and married Lyanna. Childhood Jon Snow spent the next fourteen years being raised in Winterfell as Lord Eddard's illegitimate son, alongside his trueborn children with his wife. Understandably, Eddard never told anyone, including Catelyn or Jon himself, who his mother was or even if she was still alive. When pressed by King Robert Baratheon, whom he couldn't deny an answer, Ned went as far as to concoct a vague explanation that Jon's mother was some lowborn woman named "Wylla" that he met during the war. Lady Catelyn's eldest son, Robb, would be acknowledged unquestionably as Eddard's heir, but Jon was otherwise never treated much differently than her younger sons Bran and Rickon. Despite sharing a happy marriage, Jon's presence at Winterfell would serve as a constant source of friction between Eddard and Catelyn. Because Jon was never legitimized, Catelyn was never his "stepmother" in any sense of the term or had any obligations to him whatsoever. She never mistreated Jon but she was cold towards him and avoided him whenever possible, viewing him only as a living reminder of the one time that Eddard had dishonored her. Catelyn would later confess to her daughter-in-law Jeyne Westerling about how Jon caught the pox when he was a child, and she stayed with him through the night and prayed to the gods to let him live out of guilt for previously praying for his death, accepting that the boy was not to blame for her husband's sin, though it was still not enough to make her love Jon, something she would eventually come to regret. Due to his bastard status, Jon grew up feeling like an outsider at Winterfell. Although Lord Stark would see that he was well-treated, Jon's attendance at Winterfell's more "formal" occasions was restricted and he would even be barred from sitting inside at the Lord's table with his family so as not to offend important guests. Otherwise, Jon still lived better than many bastard-born children and was well-raised by Eddard as his own. He was loved by his father and siblings, was never hungry or poor, lived in his father's castle, and had a noble's upbringing. Jon received a highborn education from Maester Luwin and a young lord's martial training from Winterfell's Master-at-Arms, Ser Rodrik Cassel. Of the Stark children, Jon was very close friends with Robb - given that they were roughly the same age, being regular companions in training and riding. He was also close with both Bran and Rickon, as well as having a friendly rival in Lord Eddard's ward, Theon Greyjoy. However, Jon's closest relationship was with Lord Stark's younger daughter, Arya, who, as an adventurous tomboy prone to un-ladylike pursuits, also felt like a social outsider. In contrast, Jon's relationship with Sansa was unpleasant; very much her mother's daughter, she was aloof and cold to him as well. As a young child Jon and Robb built a great mountain of snow on top of a gate, hoping to push in on someone passing by. They were discovered by Mance Rayder, a ranger from the Night's Watch who had accompanied Lord Commander Qorgyle to Winterfell. The ranger promised not to tell anyone, and Jon and Robb succeeded in their ploy, being chased around the yard by Fat Tom, their victim. Jon and Robb would often play a game of sword-play, in which they would pretend to be great heroes (including Florian the Fool, Aemon the Dragonknight, King Daeron I Targaryen, and Ser Ryam Redwyne). Once, when Jon called out that he was "Lord of Winterfell," Robb informed him that it was impossible due to his bastardy, which would become a sore memory for Jon. Another time, Jon covered himself in flour and hid in one of the empty tombs in the crypt of Winterfell, and jumped out to scare Sansa, Arya, and Bran, who had been brought to the crypts by Robb. Since he was young, Jon's hero was King Daeron, the Young Dragon, who had conquered Dorne at the age of fourteen. Lord Eddard had dreamed about raising new lords and settling them in the abandoned holdfasts in the New Gift, and Jon believes that, had winter come and gone more quickly, he might have been chosen to hold one of the settlements in his father's name. A Game of Thrones Jon and Robb instruct Bran in archery, when their father Eddard receives word about a captured deserter from the Night's Watch, for which the penalty is death. Jon accompanies his father, Lord Eddard Stark, his brothers Robb and Bran, his father's ward Theon Greyjoy, and others from Winterfell to the execution of the deserter named Gared. On their way back to Winterfell, Jon and Robb race ahead and find a litter of direwolf pups. When Eddard states that killing the pups quickly would forestall a painful and slow death, Jon points out that there are five pups—one for each of Eddard's legitimate children—and the direwolf is the sigil of House Stark, indicating that they must be meant to have the wolves. The comparison only works out because Jon is not claiming a pup for himself, and Eddard gives in. As they leave, Jon discovers an albino pup, cast away from its litter. He claims the pup for his own, eventually naming it "Ghost." Because he is a bastard, Jon is not allowed sit with his siblings and the royal children during the feast welcoming King Robert Baratheon and his family to the north. At the feast Jon speaks with his uncle, Benjen Stark, the First Ranger of the Night's Watch. When Benjen suggests that the Watch could use a man as observant as Jon, Jon quickly requests to accompany him to the Wall when he leaves, as even a bastard can rise to a position of honor there. Benjen is hesitant about having Jon join at such a young age, resulting in an argument causing Jon to storm out. Outside, he runs into Tyrion Lannister, the youngest brother of Queen Cersei Lannister, who counsels him to "never forget what you are" and tells Jon to make it his strength instead. The decision for him to go to the Wall leaves Jon angry in the days before he is set to leave. The departure day is postponed following Bran's accident, but a fortnight after Bran's fall Jon and Benjen are ready to leave Winterfell. Jon says his last goodbyes, first to the comatose Bran, then to Robb, and finally to Arya, to whom he gives a small, slender sword which they name Needle. On his way to the Wall, Jon quickly becomes disillusioned with the Night's Watch, after meeting Yoren, a so-called wandering crow, and his new recruits. During the journey, Jon befriends Tyrion Lannister, who had decided to travel further north to see with Wall for himself. At Castle Black, Jon first remains aloof and distant, making no friends; he scorns his fellow recruits who return the feeling, resenting him due to his attitude. Days after their arrival, Benjen leaves to lead a ranging, and while Jon requests to accompany him, Benjen refuses to allow it, leaving Jon angry. After a fight between Jon and several other recruits, Jon speaks with Donal Noye, the armorer at Castle Black, who points that Jon has been a bully to the other recruits. When a letter arrives from Winterfell informing Jon that Bran, though crippled, has awoken and will live, Jon is ecstatic, and when he returns to the Common Hall, he offers his fellow recruits advice on their swordplay. Jon soon becomes a natural leader, mentor, and friend to most of his fellow trainees, earning him the enmity of the master-at-arms, Ser Alliser Thorne. When Samwell Tarly arrives at the Wall, Jon reaches out to him, and helps him being accepted by the majority of the recruits. As new recruits are about to arrive at Castle Black, eight recruits, including Jon, are chosen to take their vows. Sam is not chosen, and Jon realizes that it will only be a matter of time that Sam will be hurt or killed in training without his friends present to protect him. Jon visits Maester Aemon and asks if Aemon will persuade Jeor Mormont, the Lord Commander of the Night's Watch, to take Sam from training and allow him to take his vows, pointing out that Sam, due to his ability to write, read, and do math, would make a good personal steward for Aemon. This earns Jon the enmity of Chett, Aemon's steward. Aemon promises to consider it. Sam finds Jon the next day, informing him that he too is allowed to take his vows, and has been appointed Aemon's personal steward. Jon expects to be raised to the rangers, but is angered when Lord Commander Mormont appoints him as his personal steward instead. Sam points out to Jon that Mormont has given him the position in order to groom him for command, which quells his anger. Jon and Sam decide to say their vows in front of the weirwood trees located north of the Wall. After they have said the words, Ghost returns with the severed hand of Jafer Flowers, alerting the men of the corpses of Jafer and Othor. The two corpses are brought back to Castle Black, where Jon is informed of the death of King Robert and the arrest of his father, Eddard. Jon attempts to attack Alliser after the knight mocks Eddard and Jon, and is placed in isolation as a result. That night, the two deceased brothers they had found north of the Wall rise. When one wight attempts to attack Lord Commander Mormont, Jon intervenes, saving Jeor's life, though he seriously burns his hand in the process. In gratitude, Jeor gives Jon Longclaw, the Valyrian steel bastard sword of House Mormont, on which he has had a direwolf head engraved onto the pommel in honor of House Stark. Though he is now a sworn brother of the Night's Watch, Jon becomes torn between the Watch and his former family when he learns from Sam that Robb has marched south with an army. Maester Aemon explains to Jon the difficulty of keeping true to the Night's Watch's vows at times, citing among other examples the deaths of most of his relatives at the end of Robert's Rebellion, causing Jon to realize Aemon is a Targaryen. Nonetheless, Jon tries to desert and join Robb's army after Eddard's execution, though the penalty for deserting the Night's Watch is death. His new friends bring him back, however, and save him from this fate. he next day, Lord Commander Mormont chastises him for running, and Jon agrees to fully commit to the Watch. He accepts his place as Jeor's squire and prepares for the journey beyond the Wall which Mormont plans to lead. A Clash of King The Night's Watch prepares for the great ranging north to investigate the haunted forest, after the disappearances beyond the Wall of several rangers, including Benjen Stark. Jon brings his direwolf, Ghost. Jon fetches Samwell Tarly for Lord Commander Jeor Mormont, who has been waiting for maps of the lands further north. Jeor and Jon discuss his hand, which still troubles him, but is slowly getting better. They discuss Maester Aemon, and Jeor reveals that Aemon had once been offered the Iron Throne, but instead had decided to remain a maester, and the throne passed to his younger brother, Aegon V Targaryen. Jeor points out the similarities between Jon and Aemon in having a brother for king; Jon reassures the Lord Commander that, like Maester Aemon, he too will keep his vows. The ranging party passes through several wildling villages, including Whitetree, but find no hint of any wildling presence. They then stop at Craster's Keep, where they learn that the normally anarchic wildlings are uniting under a Mance Rayder, the King-beyond-the-Wall. Though the youths are commanded not to speak to Craster's daughters, the pregnant Gilly approaches Jon after encouragement from Sam. She asks to join Jon when they leave Craster's Keep, but Jon refuses her, and later scolds Sam for ever having given her the idea. After reaching the Fist of the First Men, Ghost leads Jon to a mound where the direwolf digs up an old warhorn and a cache of dragonglass wrapped in an old cloak of the Night's Watch. Jon distributes these items among his sworn brothers. After the arrival of Qhorin Halfhand with the men from the Shadow Tower, Jon is picked by Qhorin to accompany one of the three scouting parties into the mountains. Jon grows a beard after leaving the Fist. In the Skirling Pass, Qhorin's party comes across a group of wildling sentries, and Jon is one of those assigned to take them out. He kills one of the man, but discovers his second target is a woman. Jon instead decides to take prisoner the girl, who is called Ygritte. He reveals he is the bastard son of Eddard Stark, and during the night, Ygritte tells Jon the story of "Bael the Bard," a song which insinuates that, through Bael, the Starks too have wildling blood. Later, Qhorin orders Jon to kill her, but Jon secretly lets her go instead. Before she leaves, Ygritte informs Jon that Mance Rayder would accept him, if he wanted to join the free folk. Jon tells Qhorin about this, who confirms that Mance would be willing, and tells Jon that Mance had been a man of the Night's Watch himself once. When he dreams that night, Jon sees through the eyes of Ghost, and witnesses thousands of wildlings, and giants and mammoths, before being attacked by an eagle. Jon informs the group, who recognize Jon for a warg. They later see the eagle, and when they find a wounded Ghost, Qhorin decides they return to the Fist of the First Men. With the enemy following them, Qhorin orders Dalbridge to stay behind to defend the others, while Ebben and Stonesnake are sent forth to reach the First is great haste, leaving only Qhorin and Jon. The Halfhand commands Jon to join the wildlings when they are discovered, and to do whatever they ask. When the wildling band led by Rattleshirt finds them, Jon yields, and the wildlings require him to kill Qhorin to proof his loyalty to them. With the help of Ghost, Jon kills Qhorin, and the wildlings agree to bring him to Mance Rayder. A Storm of Swords Rattleshirt brings Jon to meet Mance Rayder. Telling Mance that he had been poorly treated at Winterfell because he is a bastard, Jon convinces the King-Beyond-the-Wall that his desertion from the Night's Watch is sincere. During their conversation, Jon learns Mance's plans to invade the Seven Kingdoms. While traveling to the Fist of the First Men, Jon's clean-shaven face is scratched by Orell's eagle. Jon and the free folk see the aftermath of the fight at the Fist. Mance has Jon and Ygritte join Styr and Jarl for their mission south of the Wall. Jon falls in love with Ygritte, breaking his vow of chastity by sharing a tent and sleeping together in a cavern. Jarl falls to his death when Styr's party climbs the Wall, and the survivors descend at Greyguard and enter the Gift. Jon hesitates between betraying Ygritte or leaving the Night's Watch, eventually realizing that he must escape and warn Castle Black of the upcoming attack. When Jon refuses Styr's orders to kill an old man at abandoned Queenscrown, Ygritte kills the man instead. The wildlings are then attacked by the direwolf Summer, unaware that it is due to the efforts of Jon's half-brother Bran Stark, who is hidden in the village's tower. Jon manages to escape in the confusion on a horse, but not before taking an arrow in the leg. Meanwhile, Robb Stark, the King in the North, marches from Riverrun to the Twins for the wedding of Lord Edmure Tully to Roslin Frey. Robb believes his siblings Bran, Rickon, and Arya Stark are dead, and he does not want Winterfell and the north to fall into House Lannister's hands following Tyrion Lannister's marriage to Sansa Stark. Against the objections of his mother, Catelyn Stark, Robb legitimizes Jon as his heir, according to a semi-canon source. Robb's decision is witnessed at Hag's Mire by Catelyn, Edmure, Galbart Glover, Lord Jason Mallister, Lady Maege Mormont, and Lord Jon Umber. Robb and Catelyn are then betrayed by Lords Walder Frey and Roose Bolton in the Red Wedding. Edric Dayne, Lord of Starfall and a member of the brotherhood without banners, tells Arya that he is Jon's milk brother, as they shared the same wet nurse, Wylla. A barely-conscious Jon warns Mole's Town and Castle Black and is tended to by Maester Aemon. Grenn and the maester gently break the news to Jon that Bran and Rickon have allegedly died at the command of Theon Greyjoy. After Jon recuperates, he helps Donal Noye in the defense of Castle Black against Styr's raiders. All of the raiders are killed, including Ygritte, who dies in a grief-stricken Jon's arms after having been shot with an arrow by another Night's Watch brother. When Mance attacks, Donal has Jon command from atop the Wall while the blacksmith descends to defend the gate. After Donal is killed by Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg, Jon reluctantly takes command of the Wall's defenses, after prompting from Master Aemon. Jon successfully holds the Wall against overwhelming odds for several days.